


Ну нахуй такие ужастики

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [10]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В погоне за сенсацией Питер был слишком неосторожен.Инцест, сексуальное насилие, вообще насилие... и нецензурная лексика.





	Ну нахуй такие ужастики

     Питер не любит, когда погоня заводит слишком далеко. Незнакомые кварталы, перерасход паутины и всё такое. А в этот раз картриджи пришлось менять аж трижды: сначала машина свернула на север, пересекла мост, потом долго петляла по Бронксу и в итоге остановилась в узком тупике между двумя домами где-то примерно в жопе мира. Питера не так сильно смущает тупик, как то, что район и впрямь глухой настолько, что дальше, кажется, некуда. Даже большая часть зданий вокруг явно заброшена не только владельцами и жильцами, но даже бездомными и — Питер прислушивается — крысами. Конечно, несомненные плюсы в этом есть: ни грязи, ни вони, ни какого-то мусора, кроме сухих листьев с единственного на весь квартал дерева да птичьего помёта… Так, стоп.

     Питер только сейчас обращает внимание на то, что птиц здесь тоже нет. Обычно под крышей слышалось воркование, тут и там вспархивали голуби, а то и вовсе попадались на пути во время полёта на паутине. Здесь их просто нет. Будто кто-то очертил границу, за которой резко заканчивается привычный город и начинается… это место. По спине промаршировали мурашки — не от паучьего чутья, которое поддерживает привычный уровень рабочей тревожности, а от пришедшей в голову мысли, что ситуация немного, буквально самую малость… на самом деле — просто неимоверно напоминает начало какого-нибудь ужастика. Несколько секунд Питер реально ждёт, что сейчас из ведущей на крышу двери полезут зомби или та просто распахнётся без видимых причин, угрожающе скрипя. Но это ожидание не оправдывается, и Питер смеётся над собственным воображением. Ну да, конечно, зомби в Нью-Йорке. А ещё оборотни, вампиры и призраки. Ну, о вампирах нет-нет да и всплывают слухи, но ведь не может же целый квартал Бронкса стоять незамеченным. Или это уже не Бронкс?

     Питер пытается вспомнить все повороты, чтобы понять, где сейчас находится, но тут снизу слышится щелчок и всё его внимание снова переключается на машину и тех, кто из неё выходит. Эти двое не сказать чтобы самые незаметные люди в Нью-Йорке — брат и сестра Мичамы, управляющие корпорацией Рэнд, несмотря на возвращение владельца и непрекращающиеся попытки совета «уволить» их. Уорд Мичам движется так, будто палка от швабры в его заднице прорастает всё новыми колючками, и жёсткие плечи пиджака, перекашивающиеся при каждом шаге, только усиливают это впечатление. В отличие от брата, Джой выбирается из машины плавно, с животной грацией, мягко ступает на выщербленный тротуар и лениво смотрит по сторонам, будто её совершенно не волнует, видит ли их кто-нибудь. После того, как оглядывается вокруг, Джой поднимает голову вверх, и Питер едва успевает отпрянуть прежде, чем она его заметит. Паучье чутьё взрывается, завывает сиреной, гонит Питера прочь, но он остаётся: что ему может сделать парочка простых нью-йоркских миллиардеров?!

     Питер выжидает с полминуты и снова выглядывает за парапет. Джой и Уорд внизу увлечённо целуются, наплевав на всё. Зрелище их двух голов, плавно ходящих из стороны в сторону, подчиняясь страсти, вызывает сосущую сладость в груди и животе, провоцирует дрожь во всём теле. Рот переполняется слюной, в паху поджимаются яйца, будто недостаточно сжатые костюмом, и всё зудит от приливающей крови. Он не знает, чудится ли ему или он действительно слышит это пошлое чмоканье, когда брат и сестра Мичамы отрываются друг от друга. И тяжёлое дыхание парочки — не вообразил ли он себе всё это?

     Питер едва сдерживается, чтобы не спуститься вниз на паутине, когда Джой с тягучим вздохом снимает с себя пиджак и кладёт руки брата поверх своей обтянутой блузкой груди. Когда ладони того совершают круговое движение, Питер ловит себя на том, что повторяет за ним — на своей собственной груди, дразня сквозь ткань костюма чувствительные соски. Сладко настолько, что следующий стон Джой сливается с его собственным. Уорд не останавливается на простой ласке, наклоняется к груди сестры, будоража горячим шумным дыханием, облизывая и посасывая через слой ткани, ничуть не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать или увидеть. Да и кому бы? Кроме Питера на целый квартал вокруг ни души. Даже мух — и тех нет.

     Питер придавливает ладонью уже сочащийся предэякулятом член, сжимает зубы, стараясь вспомнить успокоительные техники дыхания, хотя бы одну мантру, да хоть проклятую таблицу квадратов… Тщетно. Что перед глазами, что под веками — Джой Мичам изгибается, выщёлкивая пуговицы из петель, Уорд Мичам тяжело дышит, выцеловывая каждый квадратный дюйм кожи сестры. Питер скрипит зубами, неловко дёргается и слетает вниз с парапета, лишь в самый последний момент успев выпустить паутину и зависнуть в полуфуте над уединившимися любовниками. Те резко замирают, смотрят вверх, не в силах ни отпрянуть друг от друга, ни уничтожить нарушителя их очень личного пространства.

     Питер и рад бы извиниться и сбежать, но у его члена совсем иные намерения. Когда Джой неверяще тянется рукой, чтобы проверить его материальность, Питер выгибается навстречу её пальцам, стонет от прикосновения острых ногтей через костюм, чуть не падает, когда опомнившийся мгновением позже Уорд хватает его за плечо и с недоверчивым вскриком разворачивает к себе. Питеру плевать на заходящееся в истерике паучье чутьё, лишь бы только ладони Джой не прекращали ласкать его плечи и шею, лишь бы только пальцы Уорда не отстранялись от линии его челюсти и скул. Полностью захваченный магией этих прикосновений, он переворачивается ногами к земле и отпускает паутину. Едва он касается ногами асфальта, как Джой притирается вплотную к нему и впивается губами Питеру в шею не то в попытке высосать кровь сквозь кожу, не то собираясь оставить самую крутую в его жизни метку.

     Питер поправляет маску, чтобы было удобнее целоваться, ослабляет ворот и пояс костюма на случай, если кому-то захочется запустить под него руки, и привлекает Джой для нормального поцелуя. Несколько секунд она даже отвечает ему, но быстро отстраняется, едва ли не силой разворачивает его лицо на девяносто градусов, отдавая на растерзание рту Уорда. Тот целуется гораздо грубее, глубже, яростнее. Прикусывает губы до боли, рычит, пуская толпы мурашек в быстрый марш от скул Питера до самого копчика, вокруг которого всё сжимается от возбуждения.

     Питер отвечает со всей пылкостью, на которую способен восемнадцатилетний парень, только недавно осознавший себя взрослым свободным мужчиной. Ему не так важно, кто именно его целует сейчас, как то, как его целуют. У Уорда явно большой опыт — в этом Питер не может ему отказать. Он старается не слишком зажиматься, когда Уорд запускает язык ему в рот, но испуганно вскрикивает, почувствовав вкус крови на собственном языке. Уорд рычит, сминая его рот, как размокшую чипсину, и только теперь до Питера доходит, с какой лёгкостью его мнут две пары рук, с какой лёгкостью удерживают.

     Питер дёргается в попытке вырваться, но когти Джой цепко удерживают его за поехавший невозможными стрелками костюм, а пальцы Уорда, похоже, оставляют невъебенно крутые синяки на его бёдрах. Джой шипит, сцарапывая с Питера сверхпрочную ткань так, будто та не крепче носового платка. Он рвётся вверх, в сторону, хоть куда-нибудь, но сдвоенная хватка не даёт даже шевельнуться. Питеру некуда бежать, он сам загнал себя в эту ловушку, и единственное, что ему остаётся, — это выжидать, пока настырные пальцы Мичамов не отпустят его. С ужасом он вспоминает свой недавний смех на крыше и глупую браваду, из-за которой не стал вызывать подкрепление и вообще отключил всякую связь во Старком. А ведь не выёбывайся он настолько безрассудно, сейчас бы его уже отбили от Мичамов и откачивали от истерики и некоторой помятости. Ха!

     Питер давит зародившийся в горле стон, когда Джой добирается до его члена. Чем бы она ни была, это не повод позволять ей думать, будто Питер Паркер просто так сдастся на волю её губ и снующего вокруг головки языка. Джой горячо облизывает основание его члена и делает несколько ещё больше возбуждающих движений языком по тонкой чувствительной коже паха, но Питер проявляет стойкость, хотя ради этого приходится сжать челюсти так сильно, что зубы едва не крошатся. Он давится стоном, давится собственной слюной, скопившейся во рту не то в ожидании очередного поцелуя Уорда, не то от жажды самому что-нибудь облизать, засосать или хотя бы смочить и прижаться губами. Уорд покрывает краткими жгучими ледяными поцелуями его бёдра, и Питер в замешательстве пытается вспомнить, когда и как полностью лишился штанов. Теперь из всего костюма на нём осталась только маска, а заходящееся паникой паучье чутьё уже стало чем-то вроде нудного фона. Но не это его волнует больше всего: Уорд снова прикладывается ртом ко внутренней части бедра, и Питер чувствует, как острые клыки пронзают кожу, едва воспротивившиеся мышцы и натянутую внутренним давлением стенку артерии. Если он дёрнется прямо сейчас, Уорд прорвёт сосуд и Питер изойдёт кровью до того, как успеет взобраться обратно на крышу. Только поэтому Питер терпит, пока Уорд не насытится, не отвалится с удовлетворённым вздохом, не перестанет себя контролировать, пресыщенный кисловатой от напитавшего её кислорода крови.

     Питер протягивает руку и зажимает две быстро затягивающиеся ранки, боясь упустить даже каплю крови. И бьёт неповреждённой ногой, сворачивая шею Уорду, и пытается оторвать голову завопившей на грани слышимости Джой. Та раздирает ему кожу и мышцы от грудной клетки до тазовых костей, заставляя задуматься, как бы по дороге не выпали кишки, и бессильно обмякает, когда Питер сворачивает ей шею. Глянув себе на живот, чтобы залепить раны паутиной, он радуется, что дела обстоят лучше, чем он опасался. Остатки костюма Питер собирает машинально, не задумываясь о том, что лишние секунды задержки могут его убить. Так же бездумно несётся по крышам и перетяжкам, боясь остановиться хотя бы на миг и оставляя за собой пахучий кровавый след. Только достигнув моста Кеннеди, Питер позволяет себе обернуться и отдышаться, поскольку его никто не преследует. Никаких вампиров, никаких Мичамов.

     Питер возвращается домой в полном раздрае, совершенно забыв о списке покупок и отчёте для Старка. Его трясёт от осознания того, что вампиры действительно существуют, и он тратит полтора часа, чтобы нагуглить номер Блэйда или хотя бы дозвониться до доктора Стрэнджа. Но всё напрасно, всем не до него, и потому Питер завешивает все окна в доме тёти Мэй чесноком, обрызгивает всё вокруг святой водой, стащенной из умывальника в ближайшей церкви, и вообще ведёт себя как полный дебил.

     Питер очень не хочет признаваться самому себе в том, что у него до сих пор мурашки по всему телу от воспоминаний о том, как Джой Мичам, будь она хоть трижды вампиром, ласкала губами его член. И Питер ни за что никому не расскажет, что от поцелуев Уорда до сих пор сладко тянет в районе солнечного сплетения.


End file.
